The present invention generally relates to the field of emergency safety systems, and more particularly, is directed to an emergency lighting system which marks and identifies escape routes and passageways during an emergency condition in buildings, vehicles, aircraft, and watercraft.
In many emergency situations, such as fires, earthquakes and the like, occupants of a building must vacate the premises very quickly. In such situations, which usually are accompanied by confusion and chaos, the occupants may not be readily aware of emergency routes of escape. Moreover, in periods of darkness, escape routes may not be visual.
While fire safety codes require the posting of exit signs in buildings and government regulations require the similar posting of signs in common carriers, such as aircraft, trains and buses, these signs are not always adequate during an emergency situation. A major disadvantage is that such signs are usually posted many feet from the actual escape point. Thus, in darkness, the signs may be of no real use to someone trying to escape from a building
The problem of inadequate marking of escape routes is even more severe in aircraft. For example, there is often only limited time for occupants to respond to an emergency condition in an aircraft. In addition, the occupants are usually preoccupied with overcoming the emergency, or mitigating its effects, until the craft has been stabilized or come to rest. Only then do the occupants have an opportunity, or the presence of mind, to focus on an escape route. The ability to locate an escape route quickly and exit the aircraft will often mean the difference between a successful or failed escape. Thus, an effective method for locating emergency escape routes is particularly important for aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a great need for an effective emergency lighting system which marks and identifies escape routes and passageways during an emergency condition.